Nomi Malone
Nomi Malone is the main protagonist in the 1995 cult classic Showgirls she is portrayed by Elizabeth Berkley. From The Cheetah To The Stardust In the beginning of the film? Nomi catches a ride with a stranger to Las Vegas but once they arrive? the driver as soon as she comes out of an casino? the stranger drives off with her suitcase with all her belongings including her money, She meets Molly Abrams, a seamstress and a costume designer, Nomi moves in with Molly and begins working at The Cheetah, 1 of Las Vegas' popular strip clubs. 1 day? Molly takes Nomi to The Stardust where she works to watch a strip show called Goddess where Nomi meets the star of the show Cristal Connors the meeting didn't go well with Nomi once Cristal insults Nomi, to cheer her up? Molly takes her to a night club where she meets James, 1 of the club bouncer but that meeting didn't go well either, while dancing with him? she kicks him in his groin. Causing James to get into a fight with a club goer, 2 of the bouncers escort her out of the club and she was arrested for disturbing the peace, but even if she kicked him and cause him his job? James paid for her bail, 1 night at The Cheetah? Cristal and her boyfriend Zack, the executive producer of the show where she's the lead dancer? pay Nomi a visit, She asks Nomi for a lap dance with both of them. But Nomi made it clear that she and the other strippers aren't allowed to give lap dances to women but once the club's manager heard Cristal offer Nomi $500? he accepted the deal for Nomi even if she didn't like Cristal so she gives Zack an lap dance while Cristal watched, it's clear that even if she's dating Zack? she's attracted to Nomi and is turned on by her performance, she was so impressed that she arranges an audition for her to be 1 of the dancers in Goddess without Nomi's knowledge. A man named Phil visits Nomi at her place of employment to inform her about the audition and the next day she and other dancers audition in front of the show's director Tony Moss for the spot in the chorus line only to have Tony humiliate her in front of Cristal by asking her to put ice on her nipples to make them hard, humiliated and upset by the audition? Nomi leaves The Stardust only to find James on his second job but because he angrily spoke to his boss. About him interrupting the conversation he's having with Nomi? he gets fired AGAIN, they go to his home where they dance but James tries to seduce Nomi but she tells him that if he loves her? he can make love to her before leaving his place. Tony calls Nomi to tell her that she got the job and she quits her job at The Cheetah but there's more humiliation because of Cristal to come for Nomi once she becomes a showgirl. Nomi's Rise And Fall Cristal recommended Nomi to appear on a boat trade show with another dancer but Molly tries to convince her not to perform there because she knew someone who did it and she didn't like it but because Phil said the fee was $1000? she didn't listen to Molly so she perform there anyway but was angered to find out that in order to get the money? she and another Goddess dancer has to go to dinner and sleep with Phil and a friend of his. Nomi tells Zack what happened and Zack threatens to fire Phil if that were to happen again, during a performance at the Stardust? Nomi witnesses 1 of the dancers cause an accident which cause Cristal's understudy to injury her knee but because she saw the understudy be rude to her and her children in the dressing room? she told no one not even Zack, she goes home with Zack? they go skinny dipping in his pool, they make love in the pool. Zack tells her about the audition to be Cristal's understudy the next morning and without both Tony and Cristal's approval? Zack hires her as her new understudy in which Cristal figures out they slept together, Cristal's not the only 1 who wasn't happy about Nomi being her understudy, the other dancers distance themselves from her because of it, She goes to work 1 day to find that because Cristal threaten to quit the show and sue The Stardust? she can no longer be her understudy. Upset by this? after a performance? Nomi pushes Cristal off the flight of stairs, breaking her hip and because of the injury? she couldn't perform in Goddess anymore and because she witness the incident? Molly didn't speak to Nomi for a while. Thanks to Zack? Nomi is now the lead dancer of Goddess and the main attraction of The Stardust but she later finds out that being a star of a show in Las Vegas came with a price, after the press conference after her performance? a party is thrown in her honor at a posh hotel, Zack introduces her and Molly to Molly's favorite singer Andrew Carver But the meeting goes terribly wrong for Molly once Andrew convinces her to go up to his hotel room where he and his security guards brutally rapes her, Nomi and Zack rushes to help Molly and she is hospitalized after the assault, Nomi confronts Zack about why he didn't call the police on Carver but he manage to blackmail Nomi by threatening to expose that. Her name isn't Nomi Malone, it's Polly Ann Castillo, an teenage runaway and ex-prostitute who lost both her parents in a murder-suicide crime and that she has been arrested several times on drug procession, prostitution, procession of a deadly weapon and solicitations if she didn't keep Carver's crime a secret and he tells the Stardust plans to pay off Molly for the assault. Nomi spits in his face before leaving the hospital, unable to avenge Molly legally? she takes matters to her own hands, she visits Carver in his hotel room, making him think she only wants to sleep with him but Nomi kicks him in the face before leaving the hotel, Nomi tells Molly about it the next day and she decides to see Cristal 1 last time at the hospital where she and Molly stay. Nomi apologizes to her and she forgives her, Nomi gives Cristal a kiss on the lips before leaving both the hospital and Las Vegas behind with the same man that stole her belongings but she manage to trick him into giving her a ride before pulling a knife on him, demanding he gives her back her suitcase in the end of the film. Category:Rated R heroes Category:Dancers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Mature Category:Living Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Dramatic heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vigilante Category:Adult Heroes